Driscoll
Driscoll or Sir Driscoll is one of the main villains and he appeared in Perfect Day and he appeared again in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 and Part 2. In the original series, he is also known as the Forever King. He then reappears in The Purge where he discovers the identity of the founder of the Forever Knights, Sir George. Appearance Driscoll is a Semi-Bald Man, With black hair and Blue eyes and a short beard. Originally he possessed a high-tech suit of power armor. After it was destroyed, he began to wear the standard full plate armor of the forever knights, and later upgraded to more powerful armour after Old George united the forever knight factions. Biography Backstory Driscoll was once a veteran Plumber who was kicked out of the Plumbers when it was discovered that he was stealing advanced technology from alien perps and using it for his own benefit. He later joined The Forever Knights and worked his way up the ranks to Forever King. He then created a splinter group with the desire to conquer the world and gain revenge on the Plumbers. Original Series Driscoll appears at the end of Perfect Day, where he tells the Forever Knight Ninja not to release Enoch from the dream machine, saying he has failed him enough and will deal with Ben Tennyson himself. Driscoll creates a group of Ben's enemies, consisting of himself, the ninja, Dr. Animo, Charmcaster, Rojo, Clancy, Sublimino and the Circus Freak Trio (Thumbskull, Frightwig and Acid Breath). He planned to use them to destroy Ben and also targeted Gwen, Max, and their tag-along Cooper Daniels. When they escape most of their attempts, they hide out in the Plumber base in Mt. Rushmore, but Sublimino hypnotized Cooper to attack the Tennysons. After dealing with Cooper, the Tennysons worked together and took down most of the Negative 10. However, Driscoll's real main motive was to take the Sub-Energy and use it to power up his suit to take over the world. However, Upchuck ate the Sub-Energy and defeated Driscoll, however, Driscoll escaped. Ultimate Alien Driscoll returned in The Purge, where he and the rest of the Forever Knight faction leaders were summoned by Sir George. Although he initially attacked the old man, he stopped once he realised who he was and agreed to serve him. Later, while leading a group of Forever Knights to capture aliens, he was challenged by Ben to honorable combat over the fate of the prisoners, which Ultimate Spidermonkey won. Despite this, Driscoll refused to let the aliens go, ordering the Forever Knights to kill them. However, after a powerful threat from Ben, Driscoll and his Knights withdrew. Driscoll apologized to Sir George for his failure, who said that it's not important and put him in charge of the Knights while leaving on a sacred journey. 'Powers and Abilities' In Ultimate Alien, he still wears a powered armour (that looks similar to the new Knight attire), but sometimes without head covering. It greatly enhances his strength, gives him enhanced durability and harnesses energy beams through his gloves. He also uses an energy lance, sword and a hovercycle while in battle. Former Driscoll in the original series used a power suit that gave him enhanced strength, durability and could project energy blasts from his gloves. When he used the Sub Energy to enhance his powers, he could fire staggering energy blasts from his helmet's visor. However, the power suit was destroyed when Upchuck ate the Sub Energy and shot it at him. Trivia *Driscoll's helmet is similar to the face of White Ranger (Trent) of Power Rangers Dino Thunder which is white in outer and red in inner. *When Driscoll appeared in Ultimate Alien without his Forever King armour from the original series, he seemed younger. See Also *Driscoll Gallery Category:Plumbers Category:Forever Knights Category:Rogue/Renegade Plumbers Category:The Negative 10 Category:Villains Category:Forever Kings Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Villains Category:Human Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Heroes Category:Males Category:Forever Knight Faction Leaders